


Listen

by tocasia



Series: Our Shining Past [45]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Sephiroth and Zack friendship, always looking at stars, always looking out for your friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocasia/pseuds/tocasia
Summary: Sephiroth listens to Zack's well-meaning advice.(20. listen) for Seph&Zack Friendship 100 Themes





	Listen

_"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and sings it back to you when you have forgotten how it goes."_ \- Unknown 

* * *

It was late, long past the hour when winter cold had made evening blue. The office lights illuminated mostly tiredness. Zack hadn't heard any exasperated sighs in a while, so he went to check on Sephiroth.

As he'd suspected, his friend wasn't there. But Zack knew where to find him.

The General watched the stars a lot. It was the first thing Zack had learned about him as a person. That he loved that, and wanted to share it. So Zack had asked him some of their names.

"They have many names, given them by the different civilizations that have lived on this Planet."

"Whoa, cool! How'd you know that?"

He must've read it in a book somewhere. Seph did a lot of that, too.

Yep, here he was, on the roof, staring at the clear icy sky, predictably shirtless even though it was freezing out. Compared with his ethereal beauty and damn gorgeous hair, the silvery moon was just for effect. Ha! What a thought. Seph would laugh if he knew. Fortunately, Zack was pretty sure the General couldn't read minds, despite the common barracks rumor. He often looked like he was listening to something, though, something no one else could hear. Zack hadn't told anyone. The world didn't need to know any more of Sephiroth's... eccentricities.

He crunched the scattered rooftop gravel underfoot louder than necessary, to let Seph know he was here, to not surprise him too much.

Zack peered up, squinting. "There's nothing to see, is there. Not even for you."

"No. But someday there were stars over Midgar. Because I cannot see them yet doesn't mean they aren't there."

Somewhat cryptic, but okay. "Oh. Does Reeve have another new plan to deal with the pollution?"

"He does," Sephiroth replied.

"You should put on a coat, Seph. 'Cause I'm getting cold just looking at you."

* * *

He didn't need to answer. But.... Sephiroth remembered a conversation they'd had before.

"Give it a rest, Seph," Zack had laughed. "You're like my overprotective older brother."

He must have frowned. He could almost say the same about Zack.

Always perceptive, Zack had said, "S'okay. Sometimes it's nice to have someone look after you even if you don't really need it."

It was true, wasn't it?

He wasn't at all cold. Still....

The present caught up with him again.

"You are the only one on this Planet who tells me things like that."

"So you should listen, right?" Zack sounded like he was smiling.

"Probably." He smiled back, unseen.

Sephiroth turned and swiftly crossed the distance to where Zack stood. His friend had brought, was holding out, his great leather coat draped over one arm. He shrugged it on, accepting the unexpected, unasked for, uplifting offer of kindness, and they went down the stairs together.


End file.
